S'wonderful!
by Bohemian Spitshine
Summary: As a handsome, traveling Jazz musician, Ace always had the ladies...from city to city. But this time, he might have found a reason to Stay...Midnight.
1. Prologue

S'WONDERFUL

Author's Note: This story contains 5 songs arranged, played, and sung by Harry Connick, Jr. I take no credit in the writing of the songs. Also, the characters represented in this story are completely original; please ask if by some crazy chance you actually want to use them in a story. Thanks!

::PROLOGUE::

In the early 1900's, New York City was swept up in the rhythms of ragtime and jazz played by musicians in a stretch of Harlem reaching down to Lower Manhattan.  The youth of the generation were completely enraptured in this thing called 'Jazz'. The immigrants and poor folk on the Lower East Side found their escape in this music, as well as in the ever popular traveling Vaudeville shows, and would sometimes spend all of their day's pay to see the fiery performances of the Jazz Headliners.

Out of the places one could go to hear this great music, perhaps the liveliest was Club Scurvy, named for the disease that had swept through it's patrons decades earlier. Located only a few streets away, the club was one of the favorites of the Newsboys and Girls of the Duane Street Lodging House. When the unique sounds of ragtime and jazz immerged from Harlem into Lower Manhattan, the Newsies were completely wrapped up in it's rhythm and feeling. Club Scurvy was the best spot for traveling Jazz musicians, making it's own form of the Vaudeville Circuit. It's current headliner was a handsome young man, fresh out of Harlem…Ace Kingston, more commonly known as 'Mr. Jazzhands'.

It is with him that our story begins on a cold, autumn night…


	2. Chapter One

S'WONDERFUL

::Chapter One::

            The air was crisp and fresh. A leaf was blown about by the wind, bright yellow, the only color in the quickly coming dusk. Midnight loved the fall. In fact, she loved it almost as much as she loved the darkness of night. She bent down to pick up the leaf and held it up to her messy curls, comparing the yellow of the leaf to her own corn-colored hair. The colors were close…she twisted the leaf between her hands, enjoying the crunching sound. After one last crumple, she held her hand out over the steps of the Newsies' Lodging House, watching what was left of the golden leaf trickle down from her palm like snowflakes on a winter's day.

            "Don't worry, Mr. Johnson, we'll be back by 11, promise!" 

            Midnight straightened up as the sound of her friend's high-pitched voice rang through the door. It always surprised her that it never cracked the glass window. She suppressed a laugh as Kicks came outside to join her, softly closing the door. Kicks smiled at Midnight, twirling a piece of her coal black hair between her fingers.

"Ready to go? I hear they've got a new performer in for this week, his name is Ace Somethin-er-other but they call him Mr. Jazzhands! Penelope said she saw him earlier while she was selling, said he was quite the handsome one. I hope he is, you know, she said he had deep green eyes. You know who else has deep green eyes? That boy who works at Mrs. Lovett's bakery a few blocks away, he has these eyes and…"

As Kicks continued to ramble on about green eyes and bakery boys, Midnight grabbed her friend by the arm and led her along the street, nodding every once and a while to make it seem as if she were paying the slightest bit of attention. As much as she loved Kicks, sometimes her talkative mouth was a tad too extreme for Midnight who preferred silence…or music.

A few minutes later they arrived at Club Scurvy, and Kicks was still talking. 

"Really, Midnight, the fish jumped out of his hands and landed RIGHT on Badger's head! Can you believe it? I just about died laughing. Speaking of dying, I hear poor old Ms. Mattie finally croaked…"

"Kicks, shut your trap. We're here."

The two girls looked up at the brick building, still blackened with soot from a fire that happened a few months before. Midnight took the lead and headed into a small alley beside the building where there was a small wooden door with a brass sign that said "Performers and Workers Only". The girls had been around long enough to know that if you were a friend of the owner, Mr. Harvy Shrine, you could get in this entrance for half the normal price. Kicks leaned over Midnight and knocked twice, then after a few seconds knocked once more. A tall, heavyset man cracked the door open, eyeing the two girls suspiciously. 

"Friends of the boss," Midnight said as she and Kicks held out two bits each. The man smiled more warmly than would be expected and opened the door fully, allowing them in and holding up a tin box for them to put their pay in. 

"Go on in girls, show's about to start. Drink of the night is the Bloody Sailor, half price!"

They thanked the man, then headed inside, making their way through the small backstage quarters to the hall where they had been enjoying music for the past year and a half. Kicks ran off before Midnight, excited when she heard the familiar voice of her friend Roger. Midnight laughed a bit. Kicks always couldn't wait to see Roger. He worked as a waiter here at Club Scurvy, and she only got to see him on nights. 

Still walking calmly and coolly, Midnight made her way to the entrance of the Hall. She would have been there in a second if a door hadn't slammed open in her face, sending her flat on her back. Her head ached and her nose hurt…she hoped it wasn't bleeding. The door had knocked the wind out of her, and she gasped for breath, trying to look around and realizing her vision had been blurred. A strong hand grabbed hers and helped her up, pulling her closer to the man that had picked her up.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there….Miss…" 

Midnight rubbed her forehead a bit as the man before her came into focus. He was quite young, no older than 23 for sure. The first thing she noticed was his wide smile, perfectly framed by smooth lips. His hair fell boyishly around his face, it was a dark brown, almost wooded color. More captivating than that were his deep green eyes…as bright as Pine. She took a deep breath, then shook her head quickly, as if to wake herself up from a dream.

"Watch where you're going, next time!" She said roughly, trying to push past him, but he had a tight grip on her wrist. A light laugh trickled out of him, rolling perfectly off his tongue.

"I'm sorry Miss, truly I am. But before I let a beauty like you go…may I have the honor of your name?" he said, working his magic. He was used to using his charm, as he always did in every city he played at. This girl seemed like a good one-nighter, and a bit feisty, a challenge.

"I'm Midnight…" she said, pausing a bit before she answered. "Yeah, Midnight. It's a nickname…prefer it to my real name. Now if you would please let me go, I came to watch the show."

The man smiled in amusement. "Midnight? A pretty name, for a pretty girl. You came to watch the show? I'm sure you'll enjoy it…I hear a very handsome young fellow is performing tonight, and every night for the next week. What's his name…ah yes, Mr. Jazzhands, I believe. Well…you enjoy your show, babe"

 Midnight raised an eyebrow at his use of 'babe', then headed into the Hall. As she found Kicks and Roger and sat with them, enjoying a beer before the show, she couldn't decide whether she was happy for her encounter backstage or not. He had been amazingly handsome, but it was quite rude of him not to let her go…and he called her Babe. Midnight had always found the use of the term 'babe' quite disrespectful...but she had let it slide this time.

All around her the people in the club started to applause as the curtains rose. The announcer came in front of the stage, loudly introducing the headlining act. "Ace Kingston, otherwise known as…Mr. Jazzhands!"

The crowd cheered with a great enthusiasm that spread to Midnight too. Curtains risen, houselights down, spotlight on center stage…Midnight's cheering stopped as she saw just who was sitting at the piano.


	3. Chapter Two

S'WONDERFUL

::Chapter Two::

Midnight's stomach fluttered as she gazed up, seeing the man at the piano, Mr. Jazzhands. It was the same man from backstage. She, a lowly newsgirl, had actually been called pretty by one of the most famous jazz players in America! Jazzhands smiled at his audience, greeting them with his practically pearly white teeth. He nodded his head and the band behind him began to play. Taking another look around the audience, he spotted Midnight and tipped his hat, giving her a big wink. Seconds later his hands began to dance across the keys of the old piano before him.

He winked at her. Midnight suddenly felt a tinge of disgust. He probably winked at all the girls. She had known guys like him before, and she knew what it was like. Another city, another show, another girl. He was so sickeningly captivating…and quite handsome. The kind of guy you would have in a one night stand, not a real romance. Midnight had no interest in such, and therefore decided she would have no interest in him.

It was no wonder they called him Jazzhands. Everyone in the club, even the scruffy men that stand in the back searching for a night lady were watching in amazement as his hands flew across the keys in a dazzling fashion. But their attentions were drawn in more so when the man began to sing…

_Come by me,_

_Come talk to me baby!_

_Tell me how,_

_We can combine._

_Will you be,_

_My sunshine forever?_

_Will you be,_

_A friend of mine?_

_Try me out,_

_And if you get excited…_

_Take me home,_

_I'd love to be invited!_

_Once we're there,_

_I'm sure you'll be delighted,_

_We could rock all night!_

As he sang the chorus of the song, Midnight had a slight feeling that he kept glancing at her, as if trying to penetrate her with his deep pine eyes. As much as she tried to fight it, it was working. And he knew it too, she could tell. Desperate not to show any emotion, Midnight stared down into her mug, trying to look completely uninterested in the performance. But alas, she just could not keep from looking up at him. He was just so…fascinating. She almost hated it; in fact, she wished more than anything she could be back at the lodging house, getting a good night's rest and preparing herself for another day of selling papers.

_Wait and see,_

_We might fit together._

_That would be,_

_My lucky day!_

_Come by me,_

_Come love with me baby._

_Maybe we,_

_Could run away._

            The audience was completely enthralled. With the exception of Midnight, who had actually managed to preoccupy herself with her pocket knife, carving little people into the table, trying to pay as little attention as possible. This became extremely hard to do though, when Ace suddenly stopped playing the piano and continued to sing to the band. He strutted around the stage a bit, enjoying the admiration of several young chorus girls in a front table. After that though, he wandered down a small set of stairs off of the stage and into the audience. The crowd clapped and cheered and the table of girls went wild. Then, as if he hadn't enough attention already, a cool grin spread across his face as he came over to Midnight and laid right down on top of their table, and right in front of her!

_Try me out,_

_And if you get excited…_

_Take me home,_

_I'd love to be invited!_

_Once we're there,_

_I'm sure you'll be delighted,_

_We could rock all night!_

_Wait and see,_

_We might fit together._

_That would be,_

_My lucky day-yeah._

            At this point he gracefully slid off the table and continued to sing, now even more directly to Midnight who turned beet red to the amusement of Kicks, then headed back up to the piano and began to play.

_Come by me,_

_Oh come love with me baby._

_Maybe we,_

_Could run away._

_Maybe we, _

_Could run away._

_Baby- maybe we,_

_Could rock all night!_

            The song ended, the people applauded, Ace Jazzhands bowed more times than necessary, the chorus girls swooned, Kicks giggled, Midnight sat…a stunned look on her face. She had yet to take in that she had been hit on majorly by the most talented man in the country.

"Wow, wasn't he just great, Roger? And did you see the way he looked at Midnight, he kept winking at her and smiling. I'd say he's quite fond of you," Kicks said, first addressing a very happy Roger and a very dazed Midnight. 

The band had cleared the stage by then, and were quickly followed by a set of tap-dancing triplets. Once again, the audience watched and listened with the utmost delight. Kicks and Roger had become fully enthralled in the show, and Midnight found it quite easy to slip out of their sight, briefly mumbling "See you at the Lodging House." 

Midnight headed out the door, pausing briefly to say a few words to her friend and the owner of Club Scurvy, Harvy Shrine. After this exchange she went out into the now darkened world of New York. Oh, how she loved the city at night. It's what got her namesake, Midnight, which was a whole lot better than her birth name Alice Hocker. The cool night breeze brushed against her cheeks, turning them a rosy pink color. She pulled her thinning brown coat tightly around her, wishing she had been able to patch it's holes, but she had been saving most of her pay to come see Jazz Shows such as this. As she started down the road, she felt a familiar, firm hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now, Midnight, why the hurry? Did you enjoy the show?" came a smooth voice, grinning at her slyly.

Midnight rolled her eyes, trying to look as annoyed and exasperated as possible. "Yeah, yeah, I enjoyed the show. What's it to you, Mr. Kingston…or Jazzhands or…whatever."

Once again a laugh trickled gently out of his mouth. Smiling, he said, "Call me Ace. And I just wanted to know if such a darling girl as you liked my act. Your opinion counts deeply, I assure you."

"Uhuh, yep. I'm sure it does. After all, I'm just another audience member, just another girl. I admire your talent, and nothing else. So, Ace, if you are looking for anything more than that I suggest you go back to your table of fan girls or wait till your next city, because you aren't going to get anything more out of me than a critique of your performance. Goodbye now, Ace, it was a pleasure." Midnight pulled her coat even tighter and quickened her pace, savoring the look on his face. It was as if no girl had ever resisted his charm before, and it felt good to be first at something.

"Please, Midnight…just a few more words? I'm sorry if it's seemed like I've been…uh…coming on to you, but I'd really like it if we were to try and be friends." Ace said this, trying to sound as sorry as possible. The friend thing always worked. He was sure she would buy it…and he was right. Midnight stopped in her tracks and turned around, staring at him quizzically.

"…Friends? You really mean that?"

"Course I do, I would never lie to you babe…er…Midnight."

She couldn't help but smile. "Alright, Ace. Friends it is then."

"As a friend, I think it would be just right for me to take you out for a friendly lunch tomorrow, okay?" Ace was a bit sad that he couldn't jump right into this one. Seems he had chosen a hard girl. He'd have to wait until at least he next night to get any from this girl.

"I think a friendly lunch would be just fine. I'll meet you at O'Malley's pub, three blocks down from here, around noon?"

Midnight could hardly believe this was happening. Why was someone who is good looking, talented, and more rich than she could ever be even want to TALK to her, let alone treat her to lunch. Boy, she would have a good story to tell the guys at the lodging house!


	4. Chapter Three

S'WONDERFUL

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: In the past chapter there was a misprint of Midnight's real name. It is not Alice Hocker, but Jillian Hocker. Thanks to those who've commented!)

::Chapter Three::

Midnight slept well that night, which is quite unusual. For the past few months the newsgirl made frequent trips to sit on the sill of the large window in the bunkroom she shared with Kicks and 10 other newsgirls. A floor below them were where the boys bunked. It was about 5:30 in the morning when Midnight was awakened by the all-too-familiar sound of Mr. Johnson's deep throaty voice shouting out:

"Come on girls, the presses are rolling, it's time to wake up! Free coffee and eggs for the first ones down!"

It had always been his tradition to serve free breakfast to the first few newsies who woke up. Mr. Johnson always thought that an early newsie was a good newsie and therefore deserved to be well fed. There were several moans and yawns in response to his call, but pretty soon the girls had all risen out of their beds and began their morning routine. Midnight hopped down from her top bunk feeling quite fresh and ready for the day, also an unusual thing for her. She grabbed her shabby dark green skirt from the inside of her small cubby and slipped it on over her bloomers, followed by a thick pair of grey socks and then two heavy brown boots. After lacing them up, Midnight proceeded to pull a loose red blouse made of cotton and slipped it over her head. 

"I swear it's true. And then this big shot performer Ace Jazzhands actually started flirting with her, can you believe it girls? Girls?" 

Midnight  laughed slightly as Kick's question was greeted with nothing but a stampede of girls wanting free coffee and…a few loud coughs from a bed over in the corner of the room. Quickly, Midnight grabbed her worn brown coat and threw it over her shoulders, then hurried over to the coughing sound. In the bottom bunk lay a very petite girl by the name of Fairy.

"Fairy…you alright there, dear?" Midnight said looking sincerely worried. Kicks hurried over to the bunk.

"I…I'm fine. J-just a little coughing spell, that's all," Fairy replied. Her voice was quite hoarse. Midnight placed a hand on the girl's sweating forehead, then slipped off her coat and placed it over her. Kicks then began  speaking in a flurry to Fairy about how she should stay in bed and it will all be fine. It was too quick for Midnight to understand though, so she left the room and headed out to the street, skipping breakfast.

Midnight sighed and took in a breath of fresh air. She immediately wished she hadn't left her coat with Fairy, as a heavy wind seemed to be picking up all around her. But Fairy needed it…for now…even though Midnight knew that it would just be a matter of days probably before Fairy wouldn't need anything at all. She had seen that look of sickness on another person's face before…her mother, just before she died of Consumption. Of course it was a bit different this time, because it is much harder to look in to the face of a dying 10 year old than one of a woman who's 32.

"God, I wish I had another coat…" she muttered, hugging her arms close to her chest as she stepped off the stoop of the Lodging House to head down to the Distribution Office. Just then, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"You're wish is my command, my lady."

She laughed cynically at Ace who had began the process of taking off his heavy overcoat and laying it gentle on her shoulders. "Aren't you a bit early for lunch?"

"I should ask the same of you, Midnight," he replied with a grin.

"I, for one, am on my way to work from my lodging house. Now if you would please get out of my way, I have papers to sell."

"A newsgirl? Fascinating!" Ace stepped in front of her putting a hand on her shoulder. His green eyes were calling for her to stare into them, but she resisted.

"Yes…yes, fascinating, whatever." Midnight replied with a slightly annoyed tone to her voice. "What are YOU doing here anyway? I don't see any cheap Jazz Club on this street."

"What am I doing here? I, for one, am on my way to rehearsal from MY hotel, which just so happens to be right next to YOUR lodging house."

Midnight turned her head around to examine the building. She couldn't believe she had forgotten that there was some what of an Artist's hotel next to the lodging house where traveling performers stayed. There was a sudden rush of wind and Midnight turned around to avoid it from hitting her face. She came in immediate contact with his eyes, and the two simply stood there, gazing at each other. A strange, tingly feeling arouse in both their stomach's. Something neither of them had felt before…

"Well, Midnight, it's almost 6:00. I called an early morning rehearsal with the boys, they need all the work hey can get. I on the other hand…well, I'm just going to oversee the whole thing. I'll see you at noon, babe," Ace said nervously at first, then regaining confidence, suddenly breaking the sweet silence. Midnight opened her mouth as if she were to beg him to stay, but he quickly rushed off in the opposite direction.

'What _was that feeling…' she thought as she stood in line to buy her daily papers. 'It was as if…as if I were falling for him. But that can't be it, I hardly even know him, it's just physical attraction, nothing else.' Yet…Midnight couldn't help but wonder if there had been something deeper connecting them…something like love.  _

As the hours passed, Midnight grew more and more nervous. What if he forgot to meet her there? What if he arrived there with another girl? What if she forgot where O'Malley's Pub even WAS?! But of course, she knew she was just being silly. Maybe she actually was falling for him…and, why was that such a bad thing in the first place?

Sure enough, when Midnight arrived at the pub at noon, there, sitting at the bar was none other than…

"Ace! Hi, sorry I'm a bit late…I got caught up with a customer who tried to pay me with a dollar- didn't have enough change, but we sorted it out."

Ace smiled to himself as he watched the blonde haired beauty rush in from the outside street, several newspapers tucked under her arm, slide onto the stool next to him and smile one of the sweetest smiles he had ever seen. No…it was a normal, everyday smile. The same he had seen on every girl in every city he'd been in. It wasn't the smile that was different, it was the way he felt. Like he wanted more than anything else in the world to touch those lips…not out of lust, but out of something greater than that. Weird. He didn't like that feeling, it made him quite uncomfortable.

"…something wrong, Ace? You haven't said anything yet…" Midnight questioned, quite worried that she might have done something wrong.

"Oh no, babe, just thinking about how much I would like to…" he wanted to say his usual line, taste those beautiful lips of yours, but for some reason all that came out was "…Buy you a sandwich."

Midnight laughed a bit. "That would be quite nice of you, I haven't eaten a thing since last night and I'm a bit short on money…"

"No problem."

The two sat at the bar and ordered their food and drinks, exchanging several innocent smiles and engaging in the normal conversation of two people just getting to know each other. Midnight thought it was wonderful. Ace thought it was crazy. What was he doing, sitting here with a beautiful girl talking about her family and how she grew up? By this time with most other girls, he already had them back at his hotel in bed. He still couldn't quite place why this one was so different.

"Well, Ace, I really enjoyed lunch with you…you make a great friend." Midnight said, starting to stand from her stool. It was already 1:25, and the time had gone by so fast.

"A friend?" Ace asked, standing beside her and grabbing her hand gently. "A friend, or maybe something more?"

For the next minute, the two stood in silence. It was quite awkward. But quite beautiful all the same. Finally, Ace took a small step towards her, now only a few short inches from her face. He could feel her breath.

"Maybe…I think…maybe….something more" he said.


End file.
